popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Jin
Jin is one of the characters from Pop'n Music éclale. His element is Sand, although he doesn't seems to be part of the Tsugidoka! group. Personality 与えられた力に甘えて生きるヤツらはこの世界に必要ない。 砂の力を、見せてやる…！ The people who live in grace with given power are no need for this world. By the power of sand, I'll show you...! Cold but calm, Jin doesn't hang around with the Tsugidoka gang that much, but creates a rivalry with Retsu. Character Information He's roaming! I remebered!! He's already roaming from the dry world, he is the sand attribute Jin-kun, hi everybody! He takes his place with his sand-attributed Arabian lizard in Tsugidoka from PON; with an order, since the Tsugidoka original members are good as a great unity with 4 students, I'm worried that it'll be good to sandwich him somewhere in Tsugidoka; but it's alright! With many feelings, the choro hair side became a boy's sense of an exotic appearance. The kanji that I putted that are not on a Japanese person are adorable from coming to Japan; somehow I'm lucky! PON chose me, Chiri-kun? Like it's cute! With Jin looking like an anime character in the location test, Every Tsugidoka character in the scene in arrival are added, and are allowed to receive the Doka ranks gradually. I think that the Ojama action was kind of big in size; and for the fight between the fiery man, it's specific to add "What have you been doing?" from the surroundings, "That's enough" for the dance ojama that you can experience new sense...how is it? It's the worriedness about the intimacy for every Tsugidoka character successfully, because of his aggressive personality... I am thinking that it's possible to watch his kindness. Chihhi Appearance 流離 Jin has pale peach skin, light orange eyes, and shirt, light chartreuse hair, decorated in a black and dark gold bandanna. His attire consists of a shirt that shares the manner of his bandanna, overlapped by his gray coat and light pale blue pancho with blue and black sections. Jin also dons a pair of white shorts, gray sphere earrings, black ear piercings, and dark gold sandals with black straps. He has a light-yellow-orange gecko alongside with him. His 2P color palette gives Jin a lighter complexion, light blue eyes, and baby blue hair. His attire is given by lighter colors; for instance, a honeydew coat, chartreuse pants, white sandals, and matching bandanna and earrings. There are a skew of darker colors, like teal for half of his shirt, and gray for his pancho. The gecko is recolored with chartreuse and light blue re-colorings. Cameos Jin's school attire from Pop'n Music Lapistoria only appears on the Pop'n Music éclale vol. 1 card collection, consisting of a gray-blue vest, and a white polo shirt. HIs gecko has a pink lotus on its head. NET Self Trivia *Retsu makes a cameo on Jin's FEVER!, Win, and Lose animations. **Fuga also makes a cameo on his Lose and Win animations. **Rinka and Hiumi make cameos on Jin's Win animations. *Jin's birthday is identical to Uno's. *Jin's emoticon from the official Pop'n Music Twitter site is (ì _ﾉíไZ. Gallery Category:Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music éclale Category:Éclale Characters Category:Males